The invention relates to a method for determining the originating station of a file in a peer network.
The exchange of information in present-day networks, such as the Internet for example, generally operates according to the client-server principle. This means that a computer or a group of computers which represent a server make information available. Other network nodes or computers which require this information download it from the server.
This method has the disadvantage that the load involved in distributing the information lies solely on the server. The server must respond to all requests for a specific piece of information itself and send the information to the corresponding clients that submitted the request. This is particularly disadvantageous when a particular piece of information is new and consequently is requested by very many clients over a short period of time. An example of such information is a software update, for example an update for an operating system. In the case of such information it is necessary to provide a particularly powerful server which has the loadbearing capacity to handle the load imposed by the requests. A server of this kind is cost-intensive. However, if, after a short time, the number of requests for the information drops off, the full capacity of the server is no longer being used. The investment in the high-performance server system is therefore excessive after a short period of time.
An alternative that avoids the disadvantages mentioned are peer networks. These are networks composed of stations that are of equal status. An example of a peer network of this kind are the currently common peer-to-peer networks. Such peer networks are generally logical networks which are typically formed when a plurality of stations of a larger network, such as e.g. Internet, join forces to share resources.
The most important characteristic of the peer networks is that each station can act simultaneously as server and as client. This means that each station can request information and also make information available. Thus, if new information, such as a software update, for example, is to be made available, each station in a peer network automatically offers that part of the software update that is already stored on said station for downloading to other stations of the peer network.
Generally a server continues to be necessary, the server making the information, such as the software update for example, available to the peer network at least initially. However, the main load of information distribution now no longer lies with this server, but with the nodes of the peer network. These peer nodes are generally computers of users of the network. These computers are loaded with the task of information distribution to the extent possible according to the capability of their configuration. This means that the additional load generally goes unnoticed by the users of these computers and that the load distribution therefore is simply a better utilization of already existing resources.
Peer networks can also be used for disseminating multimedia content. Such multimedia content can be music or videos, for example. In this case it is ensured in a controlled peer network that the owners of the rights to the distributed content are remunerated in accordance with the distribution. It is not desirable in this case that content purchased in the peer network is disseminated outside of the peer network. If this happens nonetheless, for example in a further, uncontrolled peer network, the origin of a file distributed further in such a way can no longer be identified.